Understanding
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Satu hal yang membuatnya berterima kasih karena dia bisa berteman dengan Pitch adalah karena Pitch selalu pengertian. Human!Bunny/Pitch, side pairing Jackrabbit. AU, yaoi. Mungkin OOC, proceed with caution. Enjoy ! :D


**Title:** Understanding

**Summary:** Satu hal yang membuatnya berterima kasih karena dia bisa berteman dengan Pitch adalah karena Pitch selalu pengertian.

**Pairing:** Human!Bunny/Pitch, side pairing Jackrabbit.

**Rate:** M, slightly.

**Disclaimer:** Bukan punya saia~! Kalo Om William Joyce mo ngasih, saia ga nolak sih. Tapi kayaknya itu harus nunggu invasi alien dulu deh.

**Bacotan: **Uh, ini saia tadinya buat untuk Festival ROTG dari **Saint-Chimaira**. Tapi saia sadar. Ini ga ada Jack-nya sama sekali! Ini mah Bunny/Pitch dan Jack bahkan bukan chara utama! Huff, okeh. Stop histerianya.

Sebenernya, idenya udah lama, tapi baru dapet ilham buat nulisnya sekarang.

Uh, dan untuk 'Once Upon a Misfit', itu maaph buanget. Saia bikin chapter dua, lalu saia pikir timeline-nya jadi kecepetan, jadi saia nulisin chapter dua yang baru, sementara yang chap kedua yang lama itu jadi chap tiga, dan sekarang saia kelabakan karena banyak tugas dan saia baru aja selesai ngurusin open house di sekolah saia. Ugh. Repot.

Langsung ke cerita aja, okeh, mah men? Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Orang yang pengertian.

Itu kata-kata yang banyak orang gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Pitchiner Black, atau Pitch Black singkatnya.

Dia memang sedikit mengerikan kalau kau baru bertemu dengannya, tapi kau akan mengerti kenapa orang-orang mencapnya sebagai orang yang pengertian walaupun dengan penampilannya yang serba hitam, wajahnya yang tirus, mata tajam yang terlihat dingin, bibir tipis, hidung mancung, kulit pucat, dan tubuh kurus yang tinggi.

Pertama kali Aster melihatnya, dia menyangka Pitch adalah keturunan penyihir. Atau mungkin drakula, mengingat kulitnya yang dingin.

Dia merasa Pitch adalah anak yang aneh. Selalu sendiri di pojok kelas, tertidur ketika pelajaran tapi nyaris selalu mendapat nilai sempurna, mempunyai lidah tajam, dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendekat dengan siapapun.

Itu di semester pertama SMA, sih.

Semester kedua mulai dan dia mulai mengenal 'temannya' yang serba hitam ini.

Pitch adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Kakaknya perempuan dan bernama Vivelle dan adiknya juga perempuan dan bernama Seraphina. Dia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya karena merasa orangtuanya sedikit terlalu paranoid setiap dia pulang telat dan itu benar-benar mengganggu. Ya, telepon tiap tiga jam dari orangtuanya juga masih tetap mengganggu sih, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak memeluknya selama satu jam hanya karena dia terlambat lima menit untuk makan malam.

Dan hal yang paling penting adalah; Pitch merupakan seorang pendengar yang sangat baik. Dia tidask pernah memotong pembicaraan dan selalu siap meluangkan waktu untuk mendengar curhatan teman-temannya.

Orang pertama yang dia tolong adalah Terrence alias Tooth. Dia kesal karena orangtuanya tidak mengizinkan dia menjadi dokter gigi, dan dia menceritakan itu dengan airmata mengalir dari matanya. Pitch sudah menyiapkan tisu, tentu saja.

Entah apa yang Pitch katakan pada Tooth, tetapi seminggu kemudian, dia masuk kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri dan berterima kasih padanya karena berkat sarannya, orangtua Tooth yang terkenal keras kepala mengizinkannya menjadi dokter gigi.

Dan ada juga Nick yang merasa ayahnya lebih sayang pada pekerjaan. Pitch lagi-lagi bersedia mendengarkan dan merelakan bekalnya habis dimakan oleh anak keturunan Rusia itu sebagai cemilan.

Dia bahkan mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sandy, seorang anak yang punya sedikit masalah dengan suaranya dan tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas. Sandy memakai isyarat dan bukan tulisan. Jarang ada orang di sekolah ini yang dapat mengerti anak itu kalau dia tidak memegang buku dan alat tulis.

Kali ini, adalah gilirannya. Dia tidak tahu, tapi dia ingin sekali mencoba berbicara pada anak serba hitam yang selalu menyendiri di pojok kelas ini.

"Hei," sapanya sambil memutar kursi dari bangku di depan bangku Pitch.

"Hei," balas anak itu sambil menurunkan bukunya. "Kau juga mau bercerita?"

Aster mengangguk sedikit. Sebenarnya, dia tidak tahu dia mau cerita apa, tapi mungkin ini satu-satunya cara dia bisa bicara pada Pitch. "Euh…"

"Ya?"

"Aku…"

"Kau apa?"

"Well, aku hanya mau tahu apa kau sudah punya pacar atau belum," jawabnya sebelum dia kehilangan keberanian untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan aneh itu. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak ingin tahu. Dia hanya bertanya supaya obrolan mereka tetap berjalan.

"Kalau aku punya?"

"Aku penasaran orangnya yang mana."

"Dan kalau kau tahu orangnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

"Dan setelah kau melihatnya?"

"Ya sudah."

"Kalau aku tidak punya?"

"Euh…"

Ini adalah kali pertama Aster melihat Pitch berbicara sebanyak ini (kecuali dalam presentasi, diskusi, atau debat tentunya).

"Kau mau memintaku jadi pacarmu?" goda Pitch lagi.

"Tidak, _mate_. Aku hanya… ingin tahu."

"Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sedikit suka padamu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Aster kaget.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku main-main."

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau main-main, ya. Euh… aku kembali ke mejaku sekarang, kalau begitu."

"Baiklah. Kesini saja kapanpun kau butuh orang untuk menjadi tempat sampah," ujar Pitch dengan segaris senyum tipis menghias wajahnya.

"Okay, aku akan melakukan itu. Dah."

Dia tidak mengerti, tetapi ada sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya.

* * *

Dan Aster benar-benar berterima kasih pada siapapun yang telah membesarkan Pitch dan mengirimnya untuk bersekolah dengannya karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau dia tdak pernah bertemu dengan anak satu itu.

Mungkin sekarang dia sudah ada di rumah sakit dengan tulang-tulang yang patah dan hidupnya sebagai taruhan.

"Untung aku mendengarkanmu," ucapnya sambil bersandar pada bahu Pitch yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Untung kau menceritakannya padaku sebelum kau melakukan hal bodoh itu!" teriak Pitch sambil berdiri tiba-tiba setelah mendorong kepala Aster dari bahunya, "Bagaimana kalau kau tidak memberitahuku kau akan ikut balapan liar dan aku tidak memberitahumu untuk tidak melakukan hal itu dan kau tetap mengikutinya dan kau yang sekarang berada di kamar itu dengan nyawamu sebagai taruhah hanya karena kau tertimpa kerangka bangunan yang belum jadi?! Dan tidak, kau tidak mendengarkanku! Kau tetap ikut balapan itu dan kau berhenti di tengah jalan karena aku melihatmu!"

"Pitch…"

"Untuk sekali saja, Aster! Gunakan kepalamu dan jangan menjadikannya sekedar pajangan!"

"Kenapa kau semarah ini? Aku selamat, kan?"

"Ya, kau selamat! Kau beruntung kau sadar akan kebodohanmu dan berhenti sebelum sampai ke daerah konstruksi! Kau tahu orangtuamu akan seperti apa kalau mereka tahu anak mereka sekarang sedang berada di kamar operasi dalam keadaan sekarat?! Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa berada disana? Tooth meneleponku sambil menangis dan memberitahuku kau mengikuti tantangan bodoh dari para senior tolol yang tidak menghargai nyawa mereka! Nick tidak berhenti meneleponku selama dua jam hanya karena dia khawatir padamu! Jack juga menangis karena khawatir! Dan kau masih mau bertanya kenapa aku marah? Karena kau adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal!"

Dan Pitch berlari keluar dari lobi rumah sakit setelah dia merasa teriakannya cukup keras untuk membangunkan setidaknya setengah penghuni rumah sakit.

Aster mengejarnya. "Hei," panggilnya sambil berusaha menghentikan Pitch dengan menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan aku, Aster, atau aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku."

"Kau tidak akan lari?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Aster. Aku akan duduk manis disini sambil tersenyum dan menunggumu berbicara padaku," jawabnya dengan penuh sarkasme.

"Pitch. Maaf."

Setelah mendengar itu, wajah Pitch sedikit melembut dan dia berhenti menarik tangannya. "Aku takut kau mati."

"Tapi aku tidak mati."

"Kau bisa saja mati."

"Baiklah… aku bisa saja mati, tapi kenyataannya aku masih hidup."

Pitch menghela napas. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membangkitkan mayatmu dan membunuhmu."

* * *

Untungnya Pitch hanya akan marah jika dia melakukan hal bodoh yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

Atau mungkin karena mereka sekarang adalah dua pria dewasa yang tidak lagi terlalu peduli dengan risiko.

Intinya adalah, Pitch sama sekali tidak menghakiminya begitu dia tiba-tiba muncul di pintu apartemen Pitch dan berkata tanpa basa-basi; "Aku mau berhubungan seks denganmu. Sekarang."

Padahal dia sudah bertunangan dengan Jack. Kalau orang lain yang dia datangi, mungkin saja sekarang dia sedang mengompres bekas tinjuan atau harus menjahit luka robek di kulitnya karena orang manapun akan menganggapnya tidak waras dan kurang ajar.

Temannya ini benar-benar pengertian. Dia tidak menghakiminya dan berkata "Kau gila," walaupun dirinya sendiri menganggap diri sudah gila karena masih juga menginginkan Pitch.

Pitch sama sekali tidak menghentikannya ketika dia menyatukan bibir mereka berdua, sama sekali tidak protes ketika tangannya bergerak dan membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja hitam yang menutupi tubuh kurus itu, sama sekali tidak bersuara ketika dia mulai menelanjangi tubuh mereka berdua, dan akhirnya menjatuhkan diri sambil menarik si pemuda berambut hitam ke tempat tidur.

Juga tidak ada suara selain gerutu, desahan, sedikit teriakan, deritan tempat tidur, dan suara kulit bertemu kulit.

Satu hal yang dia sadari. Kulit Pitch tidak lagi dingin.

"A-Aster…" desah Pitch sambil menarik kepala Aster dan menciumnya. Dia nyaris berteriak ketika Aster mendorong ereksinya terlalu keras. Kepalanya tidak bisa lagi dia gunakan untuk berpikir. Yang ada hanyalah kenikmatan ketika akhirnya dia mencapai puncak dan Aster melepaskan semen di dalam tubuhnya.

Sudah jam berapa sekarang?

Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi. Lagipula, dia tidak peduli. Jack tidak akan menunggunya pulang dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aster?"

"Mmh?"

"Kau mau cerita tentang masalahmu dengan Jack padaku sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah."

Tapi tentu saja pekerjaan akan tetap memaksanya untuk bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur hangat yang nyaman itu dan memaksanya untuk meninggalkan sosok berambut hitam yang hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya ketika dia bergegas pergi.

* * *

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Jack," ujarnya suatu malam setelah satu sesi panjang yang melelahkan tapi menyenangkan dengan Pitch.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mate. Aku seperti tidak mengenalnya lagi. Yang dia pikirkan hanya kerja dan dia nyaris tidak punya waktu untukku."

Pemuda berambut hitam di pelukannya hanya menggidikan bahu dan menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa bilang aku sedih mendengarnya."

"Kau senang?"

"Hmm… tidak tahu. Menurutmu?"

Dia hanya tersenyum sebelum mencium bibir Pitch dan mulai mencumbuinya lagi lalu mulai bergerak mengisi tubuh Pitch tanpa peduli kalau besok pemuda itu tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan lurus.

* * *

Dan dia senang sekali Pitch adalah orang yang pengertian. Dia tidak perlu menjelaskan kenapa dirinya akhir-akhir ini terlihat bingung dan tersiksa.

"Jack meminta maaf dan dia mulai mengerti dirimu?"

"Ya."

"Itu bagus."

* * *

Tapi kalau ada yang bertanya satu hal apa yang paling tidak dia mengerti, dia akan menjawab dia tidak mengerti kenapa Pitch akhir-akhir ini seakan kehilangan bakatnya untuk mengerti.

Pitch tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih datang ke apartemennya tengah malam dan masih juga menikmati berhubungan dengannya.

"Kau sudah baikan dengan Jack, kan?" tanya Pitch.

Dan dia hanya akan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau masih kesini juga?"

Jujur, dia sendiri tidak mengerti itu.

* * *

Pitch tidak pernah lagi bertanya kenapa dia masih juga mendatangi apartemen mewah di tengah kota itu.

Dia juga tidak bertanya ketika Aster menelanjangi tubuhnya dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur.

"Jack dan aku bertengkar lagi," ujarnya ketika dia merasa mungkin Pitch ingin tahu.

"Oh," hanya itu saja balasan dari Pitch.

"Aku membatalkan pertunangan kami."

Dengan matanya yang dulu terlihat dingin, Pitch memandangnya dan berkata, "Sayang sekali. Padahal, menurutku, kalian pasangan yang serasi."

* * *

"Aku… euh… minggu depan… aku tidak akan kesini lagi."

"Hmm?"

Dia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap mata Pitch. Dia garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan dia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengulangi, kali ini dengan lebih tegas, "Minggu depan, aku tidak akan kesini lagi. Aku mohon, lupakan saja ini semua."

Dia mengira Pitch akan bertanya ketika pemuda itu membuka mulut, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar. Pitch hanya menciumnya lembut di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, tidur saja dulu disini. Ini hari terakhir kita, kan?"

Dia mengangguk dan menyusup ke bawah selimut.

Sebenarnya, Pitch tidak mengerti kenapa Aster memintanya untuk melakukan itu. Dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Aster tidak yakin dengan keputusan itu. Dia tahu sebenarnya Aster menyukainya dari dulu, walaupun temannya ini sedikit lamban dan mungkin saja tidak mengerti hal itu.

Dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Aster ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Tapi, ketika dia melihat cincin yang melingkari jari tengah Aster, dia sekali lagi mengerti.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Tralalala~! Agak beda sama yang saia pikirin awalnya, but it will do.

Euh, lalu, kalo cincin tunangan itu di jari tengah kan? Hehe, kalo salah, nanti saia ganti, jadi tolong kasih tahu, ya.

Lastly, mind to leave a review?


End file.
